Glass quality thorough radiant, occupy at present very important universal unilization ratio of generation however receive the population to concern, have been a people's livelihood physical life top necessary it a big assets. Per at present down bulb hull corpus construction all is tradition diameter corpus, past the glow-in-the-dark's source mild, compliant deficiency variance, dull. Again is decorate however talk as well none pleasant impression capability, economy exploitation it the practical use have lost value, thereupon current trend of events orientation is have again add reform necessity. Another at present a we subsistence space matter style tasty desire, pais decorate lamp except emphasizing the pleasant impression, as well supplicant new it extensive practical use value, then increase the novel breathing of space type cadence.